


The New Devil of Hell's Kitchen

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha Elektra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Gen, Omega Foggy, Temporary Character Death, alpha matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt dies on that rooftop instead of Elektra, and she picks up where he left off.





	The New Devil of Hell's Kitchen

“P- promise me,” he gasped in her arms. Blood oozed out of his torso and stained her hands, her suit. “Y- you-” he struggled to speak, blood spluttered out of his mouth. “L- look o- out f-f- for him.” There’s a pause as he gasps for another breath. “Please.” The way he says that one word. It hits her like a sledgehammer. 

Elektra’s vision blurred with tears, her heart clenched in her chest. Her throat tightened up. 

“I promise, Matthew,” she replied, clutching his body closer to her chest.  

***

Those were her last words to him. He took his last breath right in her arms, and she still woke up in the middle of the night haunted by that horrendous day. His cold, bloody body, those lifeless eyes, she sees them every time closes her eyes. 

Elektra has seen more deaths than she can count on her fingers, but Matthew’s death gutted her. Left her feeling cold and hollow inside. She died on that rooftop with him that day. 

***

Elektra didn’t keep her promise. Not for three months. One evening, she found herself at the door of a grand apartment building. Franklin had recently moved in here. She wrung her hands together and hesitated before reaching up to ring the doorbell. She tapped her foot against the carpet, and looked around the hallway, as she waited for an answer. The door soon opened… but there was no one there. 

“Can I help you?” Said a tiny voice. 

Elektra trailed her eyes downwards and found a little girl, no older than 4, standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. She looked  _ exactly  _ like Matthew. The same dark brown hair, the same soft features, and the unamused expression. The only thing that she didn’t have were his eyes. Hers were bright blue instead of brown. 

“I uh-” Elektra struggled to find the right words and looked around the empty hallway again. “I think I have the wrong place. Do you know where I can find Franklin Nelson?” Surely, it was a mistake asking a child but she couldn't find anyone else. 

The little one pushed her shoulder length hair behind her. Her narrowed eyes, and the way she pressed her lips together in a thin line She was definitely like a little Matthew. That’s when it hit her. Oh. 

“What do you want with my dad?” She growled. She was an alpha like Matthew. The knowledge made her heart painfully clench in her chest. 

Elektra got down in front of the child. “I am a friend of your dad’s.” She paused for a second before adding. “Your other dad.”

The child’s expression changed almost immediately. Her eyes grew a little wider, and her lips quivered. “You are? Where is he?” She asked. “Dad won’t tell me.” 

Elektra gave her a sad smile and reached out to touch her face. Just as Elektra was about to reply, she heard a familiar voice behind the child. 

“Eliza, how many times have I told you not to open the door?” 

Elektra took in a deep breath and got up from the floor. Franklin's blue eyes grew wider, just like his daughter’s, but the look of surprise disappeared almost immediately as he stomped over to them. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?” 

Elektra has never had an omega talk to her with such a demanding tone. The alpha in her wanted to show her assertiveness, but she tightened her fist beside her and held herself back. 

“Franklin, I’ve been meaning to come around. Offer my condolences,” she said. 

“I don’t need your condolences, Elektra,” the omega countered. “I need-” he paused and visibly took in a deep breath. “You pulled him into the mess, Elektra and now he’s-” he paused again and looked down at his daughter. “Please leave. I can’t do this right now.” 

The omega pulled his daughter aside and just as he was about to shut the door, Elektra put her hand on it, holding it back. “You still haven’t told her.” 

Franklin looked struck. He visibly took in a gulp before saying, “Hey, Eli-” 

Elektra’s heart skipped at that nickname. 

“-Can you please go to your room? I need to talk to Elektra alone. And please put on your headphones. I don’t want any eavesdropping.” 

The kid looked between her father and Elektra with her lips sticking out in a pout. “What haven’t you told me, dad?” The pup asked. 

“Nothing, buddy.” the omega replied with a fond smile. “Now please. Just go to your room.” 

The child huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while glaring up at Elektra. “No. I’m staying right here,” she claimed. “Aunty Karen said that I was the Alpha of the house now, and it’s my job to protect you.”

She was a defiant little Alpha. Just like her father. Elektra’s heart ached the longer she stared at the pup. She was like a little clone of Matthew, down to the mannerisms, and stubbornness. The Alpha roaming in the back of Elektra’s head growled. She didn’t like being challenged. By a pup, no less. Elektra straightened her back and looked directly at the pup. She shifted her eyes, and let them glow red, allowing the Alpha inside her make an appearance. The pup gasped and backed up into her father. 

“Stop,” the Omega said with a slight waver in his voice. 

Elektra shifted her eyes back to their normal self and kept them trained on the pup. She was looking up at her with pure amazement and a hint of fear. “Can you teach me how to do that?” She finally asked, clutching onto her father’s hand. 

“Eliza no!” Said the Omega. 

“Of course, I can teach you, little one,” Elektra chimed in. The child was pretty young. She probably presented as an Alpha recently. Elektra wondered if Matthew knew his daughter had taken after him. “There’s so much I can teach you about being an Alpha,” she continued. “I mean, of course, if it’s okay with your father.” 

The Omega narrowed his eyes at her in return. “Eliza, please go to your room. This is the last time I’m asking you. I don’t want to ground you.” 

The pup let out a huff and gave Elektra another look before stomping away. Once she was out of sight, Elektra intertwined her hands behind her and looked at the Omega instead.  

“My daughter doesn’t know about-” he looked over his shoulder before saying, “-about what happened, and I’d rather keep it that if you don’t mind.”

“Can I come in?” Elektra asked. 

The Omega looked like he was about to protest but then released a loud sigh and stepped aside. Elektra brushed past him and took in her surroundings. It was a new, pristine apartment. The interior was white but had black furniture. “Nice flat,” Elektra commented, to break the uncomfortable silence. “Heard you found yourself a new job.” 

“Where did you hear that?” The Omega asked from where he was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“It’s not that hard to find things on people who are-” she paused and looked at him from top to bottom. “-so predictable.” 

The Omega’s frown deepened, and he moved himself away from the door but made no move to get closer to Elektra. “What do you want from me? You took my husband- ex-husband away, and now he- well-” He paused once again. This time he looked like he was close to tears. 

Elektra’s eyebrows knit together, and she threw a glance over her shoulder at the closed bedroom door. “This is an expensive apartment- which means this place must have thick walls,” Elektra wondered out loud. “She can’t hear what we’re talking about here unless-” 

 “Unless what?” The Omega stuttered. 

That right there confirmed Elektra’s suspicion. “She has Matthew’s abilities, doesn’t she?” 

A gasp escaped the Omega’s lips, and he backed himself into the door again. “How- how do you-” 

“Oh don’t even bother denying it, Franklin,” she brushed him off and moved to sit on the couch. “It’s quite obvious. If she is an Alpha like him then it only makes sense that she would have his abilities too. But she’s sighted so she has an added advantage.” 

“Wha- what do you want?” The Omega asked desperately. 

“I don’t want anything, Franklin,” Elektra tried assuring him. “I’m just here because I made Matthew a promise. One I intend to keep." 

“I don’t need any Alpha to look after me or my daughter. I am fully capable of doing that myself," the Omega claimed. 

“I am sure you are. But you aren’t capable of helping her control her powers,” said Elektra. “I, however, can.” 

She shot up from the couch as the Omega stormed over to her. “You are not going anywhere near my daughter.” He growled crowding into her personal space. 

The Alpha inside her didn’t like that. She let out a loud growl, and bared her teeth, causing the Omega to whine, and step back. “Stay in your place, Omega,” Elektra warned him. She stood her ground and looked him right in the eyes, as she said, “I am not here to hurt you or your daughter. You knew who or what your daughter was before- before what happened to Matthew, didn’t you?” 

The Omega didn’t have to answer. His widened eyes and the sudden spike in his heart rate said it all. 

“You blame me for your separation from Matthew, but the truth is that you didn’t want him to know that his daughter wasn’t just an Alpha. That she was something more” The way the Omega’s hands tightened beside him, told her she was on the right track. “You moved here- in this grand apartment upstate with soundproofed rooms, probably because the pup can’t handle the noises around her." She stopped right in front of the Omega and smirked. “I can help your daughter gain control of her senses, Franklin. ” 

Tears started to form in his eyes, but he stubbornly wiped them away. “No!” he argued. “I don’t want you to train my daughter because I don’t want her to turn into you or- or that jackass Stick- or-” 

“Or Matthew,” Elektra finished the sentence for him when he paused. 

“Now please leave.” 

Elektra did just that. 

***

Elektra was nothing if not stubborn. She would do whatever it took to keep her promise. So she kept in the shadows as she followed the Omega and his pup. She learned a lot in the process. The pup was 4 years old. She just started preschool. Sometimes her father, sometimes another Beta dropped her off. Unlike other children, she actually seemed to enjoy school. 

The Omega worked at a boutique law firm. Elektra wasn’t entirely sure if he enjoyed his job, but he seemed determined to stick around. It’s almost like he had something to prove. He didn’t let his Omega status hold him back from going after something. He was surrounded by domineering Alphas. His boss, Jerilyn Hogarth, who Elektra didn’t trust, and, his coworker, Marci Stahl, who constantly looked like she was trying to get into his pants. The Omega didn’t seem too comfortable with her unwanted advances. 

That’s when Elektra decided to put on her suit. She hasn’t done that since the incident on the roof, but she wanted to do it just this once. Elektra calmly and silently waited for Stahl in the parking garage. Elektra didn't give Stahl a chance to react when she heard the loud sound of her 1000 dollar pumps. She grabbed the other Alpha from behind and slammed her into the wall. The terror on her face and the hint of fear in her scent made Elektra smirk. 

“W- who are you?” She demanded. 

Elektra pressed the tip of her sword even further into the other Alpha’s throat. “It is quite rude to pursue an Omega who isn’t interested.” 

Stahl’s heart picked up its pace. “E-excuse me?” She stuttered. 

“Especially one who’s still reeling with the loss of their Alpha,” Elektra continued. “Stay away from Franklin Nelson. Or next time there won’t be a warning.” She dug the blade even further against her skin until the smell of blood hit her nose. 

The other Alpha hissed in pain. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed loudly. “P- please- let me go.” 

Elektra stared at her for a good minute. She could just drive the blade through her throat right now and end this right here. But that’s not what Matthew would want. Elektra pulled her blade away, and put distance between herself and the other Alpha. 

She clenched the blade in her tight fist, and tried to hold back the Alpha in the back of her mind. Her Alpha was on a prowl tonight. She needed blood. 

“You’re like him, aren’t you?” 

Elektra heard as she turned to walk away. “Like who?” She asked, keeping her back towards Stahl. 

“The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. He- he disappeared. And now you turn up. You’re the new Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.” 

Elektra’s breath caught in her throat. She let her guard drop for a second. Just a second. “I’m not,” she growled. “And Ms. Stahl, you tell Franklin Nelson about this meeting, and it won’t end well for you.” 

***

_ You’re the new Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.  _

Those words rang in Elektra’s head over and over again. She was an assassin. Her job was to take life not protect it. But recently she has turned into a protector. A protector of two people who meant something to the man she loved. 

***

Elektra just finished making sure that Franklin and his pup were okay, and was on her way back to her apartment when she heard it. 

A scream for help in the alleyway. She ignored it and kept moving. Even from a block away, she could still hear it. A loud sob of a pup that followed, made her stop in her tracks. 

_ Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t do it.  _

“Fuck it,” she grumbled to herself as she pulled on the red collar of her turtleneck, and rushed back to the alley, with her swords clutched between her fingers. She sneaked a peek at the scene at the end of the alley to find three Alphas dressed in cliche leather jacket surrounding a male Omega and their pup. Elektra climbed up the building and calculated her next move. She didn’t get much time when one of the Alphas pulled out a gun, and pointed it at the pup. A low growl escaped the back of Elektra’s throat. The Alpha inside her woke up. Her eyes shifted and all she saw was blood red. Elektra jumped onto the shoulders of the man closest to the building. She jammed her swords on both sides of his neck. His companion gasped in fear and turned his gun onto her but Elektra used the man she just killed as a shield, and bullets landed on his lifeless body instead. She pushed him onto the man with the gun, causing him to fall backward with the body on top of him. The third man let out a loud growl and tried pulling his gun out of the holster but Elektra kicked his hand, causing the gun to fall to the ground instead. He scrambled to pick it up, but Elektra kneed him in the chin, and then punched him in the face, forcing him to fall to the ground. The man who was trapped under the dead body finally managed to get out. He charged right at her, but swung her blade, and slashed him across the arm. While he cried out in pain, Elektra moved to stab her other blade into his heart when she heard it. 

“STOP!” Screamed the Omega she just saved .”Please stop. You’re scaring my kid.” 

Elektra’s breaths came out in loud, sharp puffs. The Alpha inside her wanted more blood. She needed to finish what she started. But instead, she roundhouse kicked him right in the face, forcing him to fall back onto the ground with a thud. With all three men down, she finally looked over at the Omega and his pup. They reminded her of the other Omega and pup that were currently under her protection. 

This Omega was a tall, thin Japanese man. The pup clutched against his torso, looked up at her with tears in his eyes, which made Elektra drop her swords on the ground. “I am sorry,” she said to the child. 

‘I don’t know what you did to anger the Yakuza and frankly, I don’t care,” she finally said, looking up at the Omega. “But if I were you, I’d leave this city as soon as possible. You know as well I do, that they’ll be sending more soon.” 

“Thank you for saving us,” the Omega said appreciatively. “I didn’t think anyone would hear me. Even the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen has disappeared. But I guess you’re taking over for him.” 

Elektra blinked at him and threw one last glance at the pup who was now offering her a small smile. 

“I’m not,” Elektra claimed. “I just heard your screams and got curious.” She picked up her blades off the ground and climbed up the roof again, before disappearing into the night. 

***

Elektra saved a few more people. They always thanked her and compared her to the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, but she brushed them off. She  _ wasn’t  _ him. She  _ wasn’t  _ a hero. She was just Elektra Natchios. 

***

Elektra was forced to go back to Greece for a few days. When she got back, she heard rumors that both shake her to the core and leave her angry. With Daredevil gone, The Kingpin has put a hit on Nelson. He seems to think that this is the perfect time to get his revenge on the attorney who put him away. Elektra almost has the urge to break into his Supermax cell and launch both her blades into his heart. 

Elektra starts keeping a closer eye on the Omega and his pup. If she lingers a few feet closer than before, then the Omega doesn’t seem to notice. She almost has the urge to make her presence known train him on how to stay vigilant. Elektra thwarts two attempts on his life. The first man planned to strangle him with a garotte on the elevator. Elektra broke both of his arms before he could even enter Franklin’s office building. The second man, a sniper, she threw him off the edge of the building. He got close enough, though. He had a clean shot of Franklin in his apartment. 

The third one…. Elektra didn’t realize he was one of the men hired to kill Franklin. He was just a Beta, who didn’t look a day above 18. That was her mistake. She became a killer when she was 11, so why couldn’t this man be one? He followed Franklin, the pup, and their Beta friend back to his apartment. Elektra was dealing with robbers across town. She was on the roof across the street, when she saw the gun pointed between Franklin's eyes. The kid's hand was shaking, and he was apologizing profusely while Franklin tried to talk him off the ledge. The Omega's pup cried against his chest, and that's what woke the Alpha inside her Elektra. Her eyes shifted, and everything before her eyes turned red. She bared her teeth, before clambering off the roof, ready to shred the man into pieces. Elektra stilled a few feet from them as a gunshot and two screams rang through the air at the same time. She was too late. 

But when she could move again, Elektra found the man on the ground clutching onto his arm while another man, an Alpha, stood above him. There was something familiar about him. The dark hair, the short yet built figure, and the way those fingers were wrapped around the gun, they looked like the hands of a professional. Castle. Elektra kicked the gun out of his hand, just as he was about to pull the trigger again. He whirled on her, ready to attack, but she tossed him onto the ground. 

“Stay down!” She warned. 

Castle’s eyes turned red. He growled and bared his teeth as he got up from the ground, and charged right at her. Elektra kneed him in the torso, causing him to groan in pain, and slammed her elbow down on his back. “I said, stay down!” She warned, using her low, threatening Alpha voice. 

Castle stayed on the ground, but his loud, angry breaths filled Elektra’s ears. She turned around to face the man who was sent to kill Franklin, only to find a red spot on the ground. “Dammit,” she grumbled, and was about to check on Franklin, and his pup, when she was grabbed from behind and tackled to the ground. Elektra elbowed her attacker in the face, causing him to make a loud pained noise. She used the opportunity to back up and slam them both on the ground. 

Castle didn’t give up. He grabbed Elektra, and turned them around, slamming her on the ground instead. Her vision blurred for a second as the back of her skull connected with the concrete. She found Castle above her, trying to hold her down, but she kneed him in the stomach, and punched him in the face, before turning them around and slamming him on the ground. 

“STOP!” A familiar voice made Elektra freeze. She looked up to find Franklin and his friend watching them in horror. 

“Who are you?” The Beta beside Franklin demanded, as she let Castle go and stood up. 

“That’s not important,” Elektra replied, keeping her voice an octave lower behind her red mask. “Are you okay?” She continued to ask as she approached the three of them. She ignored Castle, who stood up beside her. Franklin carried an impassive, unimpressed look on his face. The pup had stopped crying and was now watching Elektra curiously. 

“We’re fine,” the Omega finally replied. 

“That was pretty badass,” the blonde Beta beside her added. “But why did you attack Frank?” 

Elektra threw her a glance, and for the first time took her in. Her long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and the amused smile on her face. Elektra remembers meeting her briefly, while she was staying with Matthew. She tore her eyes away from the blonde Beta and looked at Castle who was glaring back at her. “ _ He  _ almost killed my only lead.” 

“What lead? That kid wasn’t gonna tell you anything,” Castle argued. 

“You don’t know that,” Elektra growled. “Now I will have to waste my time tracking him.” 

“Wait… You’re that woman who’s been going town, fighting bad guys.” The Beta drew Elektra’s attention to herself again. “They’re calling you- the new Devil of Hell’s Kitchen,” she added and threw a hesitant glance at the Omega beside her. 

The Omega snorted in return and rocked his daughter against his chest instead. 

“Anyway, thanks for saving our lives,” the Beta said appreciatively and gave Elektra another smile. That smile could light up the whole street, Elektra thought to herself. But then she realized just how cheesy that sounded. “If it weren’t for you and Frank we would be dead right now.” The Beta tucked her hair behind her ear and stuck out her hand towards Elektra. “It was nice meeting you.”

Elektra looked between the outstretched hand and the Beta before taking her soft hand into her gloved ones. “You too, Miss?” 

“Page. Karen Page,” the woman replied. “This is my friend Foggy and his daughter, Eliza. Any chance we can get your name?” 

“I haven’t thought of one yet,” Elektra replied truthfully. 

Elektra found herself enamored by the blonde Beta and her sweet pheromones. She was brought out of her thoughts by a growl next to her, and she looked up to find the pup clinging onto her father's neck and snarling at Castle. That made Elektra smirk. 

“She’s an Alpha?” Castle asked. 

Franklin watched him carefully for a few seconds before answering. “Yes, she is. Thanks for saving us, Castle. But you ever try to shoot someone in front of my daughter again, and I’ll toss you back into Rikers myself.” 

Elektra’s lips twitched behind her mask. She admired just how defiant this Omega was. 

***

The Beta, Page,  ended up taking Castle with her, leaving Elektra behind with Franklin and the pup. The pup started dozing off on her father’s chest with her thumb between her lips and the Frog hood of her onesie hanging over her head. Elektra usually found children a nuisance but this child was… adorable. 

“Come with me,” the Omega said, as he headed into his apartment building. 

Elektra waited in the middle of the living room, while the Omega put his daughter down in her room. When he came back, he didn’t say a word, and instead went directly to a chest that sat by his panel window. 

Her curiosity got the best of her, and Elektra took careful steps towards the Omega as he opened the chest and looked at it. When he got up from the floor, Elektra noticed he had Matthew’s red billy clubs in his hand. She was there the day Matthew got them. She always wanted one just like his. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, the longer she looked at it, and she tried hard to hold back a sob. 

“Give me your swords.” 

“Huh?” Elektra asked when she noticed Franklin’s outstretched hand in front of her. “My swords?” 

“Yes,” the Omega replied. His face was void of any emotions. 

Elektra reluctantly pulled out her sai swords from the back of her suit and handed them to him. Franklin took the swords and handed her the billy clubs instead. 

“If you’re going to be the next Devil of Hell’s Kitchen then do it right. He was a protector, not a killer,  _ Elektra _ .” 

Elektra raised her eyebrows at him before taking the billy club out of his hand. They had a nice weight to them. 

“How did you know it was me?” Elektra asked, lowering her mask. 

“Not that hard to figure out. You’ve been stalking my daughter and me for weeks. I am assuming you’re trying to keep good on your promise to Matt.” 

“How could you possibly know I was following you?” Elektra asked, flabbergasted. “I made sure to keep my distance.” 

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out,” the Omega replied. “For one, Marci won't talk to me anymore." He gave her a pointed glare, and she shrugged in return. "And after they found a strange man with broken arms outside our office building, who turned out to be an assassin, I became certain.” The Omega paused before adding. “Thank you for looking out for us. But the stalking a little creepy.” 

Elektra shoved the clubs in her back pocket and shrugged. “It’s the only way I knew how to keep my promise.” 

The Omega didn’t say anything but looked down at the floor. He was close to tears. “I miss him,” he finally admitted. “It feels like my heart has been literally ripped out of my chest.” 

“You- you’re strong, Franklin. You’ll get through this,” Elektra tried assuring him. 

“Will I?” He snapped. “Because without the Alpha they’re bonded to, an Omega can be driven to the point of insanity before they- before they die. What will happen to my daughter if I do? I am all she has.” 

Against her better judgment, Elektra stepped closer to the Omega and put her hands on his shoulders. “You’ll be fine, Franklin. You are a strong willed, stubborn man. You’ll get through this.” She sighed and removed her hands from his shoulders before adding, “If at some point, it becomes too much- and I know this is going to hurt- but you could find yourself another Alpha, one who will support you and get you through this.” 

The Omega looked up at her with his eyes wide, and his bottom lip between his teeth. “I can’t. Matt and I weren’t together anymore, but I still loved him- love him. I can never be with another Alpha.” He cleared his throat and wiped away his tears with the back of his hands. “By the way, I thought about what you said the other day, and I want you to train my daughter. “With each passing day, it’s getting harder for her to control her senses. I can’t watch her in pain anymore.” 

“Of course, Franklin. It will be my pleasure to train your pup,” said Elektra. 

“I do have one condition, though.” 

Of course, he does. Because things can never be this easy. “What’s the condition?” 

“You won’t teach her how to fight, and you most definitely won’t teach her how to use a weapon.” 

“I promise,” Elektra replied, and pulled her mask back on. 

As she turned around to leave, she heard him say, “It took a while, but after his death, I realized just what being the protector of this city meant to him.” 

“I know, Franklin,” said Elektra. “But my hands are trained to carry those swords, and old habits die hard.” 

“I don’t think so,” he claimed. “You could have killed that guy today but you didn’t. I’d say you’re already going in the right direction.” 

***

The weight of the blade felt awkward in his hand. It felt wrong as he tightened his grip around the hilt. These hands weren’t made to carry a sword. But the woman with the calm voice told him he was a fighter, so he doesn’t argue. 

The cold floor grounded him as he entered the room with the sword clutched between his fingers. The room had a cold, dark air to it. 

“Begin,” said the woman from a distance. 

He heard them approach him from behind. They were too fast. His hand shook as he swung the blade. They easily moved past him, and one of them slashed him across the arm. It didn’t hurt. He didn’t cry out in pain, but something snarled in the back of his mind, making him stop in his tracks. This gave one of his other opponents an advantage over him, and he slashed him across the back. The snarling the back of his mind got louder. He groaned in pain and stumbled forward. A loud growl escaped the back of his throat. Anger coursed through his veins, and his chest heaved as loud, sharp breaths left his body. His unseeing eyes suddenly burned red hot, but it didn’t hurt. It felt good. He heard the woman’s heart pick up in the distance, and her body shifted as she became more alert. He heard more of his opponents coming towards him, and he ignored the woman and focused on them instead. He threw aside the sword, and whirled on the first man, taking him down with the force of his body. He closed his hand into a fist and drove in his knuckles into his opponent’s face over and over again. The beast inside him howled in satisfaction. This. This right here felt right. This is what these hands were made to do. He didn’t stop until his hand was covered in his opponent’s blood. He heard someone approach from behind, and he elbowed them in the stomach, before tossing them over his shoulder, and slamming them on the ground. 

He punched, kicked, and took down each, and every opponent with his bare hands until he was the only one standing in the middle of a dozen bodies, covered in blood. His ears were buzzing, and the beast inside him still growled. It wanted more. 

“Good job, my son.” 

He heard the woman say. The buzzing in his ear started fading away. The beast inside whined as the adrenaline wore of. The beast sounded wounded. His head started to spin, everything around him started to sound muffled. He stumbled on his feet, and then his body hit the cold, hard ground. Everything around him went silent. 

***

He told the woman with the calm voice about the beast in the back of his head. Her heart raced the second that question was out of his mouth. She took his hand into hers, and ran her warm fingers on the back of it as she told him that he died an Alpha. He didn’t know what that meant. She claimed that he didn’t need to know because he came back as something superior, stronger, and faster. She said, he didn’t have the vulnerabilities of an Alpha. He would never turn into a mindless beast, and let his guard down around an Omega in heat. His skin would never prickle, like he was being stabbed with a million needles at once twice every year, and he would never have the urge to knot or breed an Omega.  _ Omega _ . That word made his chest tighten up. He didn’t know why.  The beast snarled in the back of his mind again. It fought hard to get out, but it wasn’t strong enough. Not yet. 

***

He tilted his head to the side as he trailed his fingers down his chest, and rested them on his torso. This part of his skin was rougher than the rest. He could feel a phantom ache as he pressed down on the spot. 

“If I could take away all your scars, I would, my son.” 

He heard a familiar voice behind. The only one he’s heard since he was born. The footsteps got closer, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, when he felt a warm presence right behind him. 

“I would also give you sight if I could,” she continued speaking directly in his ear. He didn’t even flinch and stayed stoic. “But unfortunately, this- vessel’s limitations are now yours.” 

Her sharp fingernails dug into his shoulders, and he felt her cold, calculating smile against his ear. “Though, that doesn’t seem to hold you back. You’ve been doing really good lately. I think we’re ready for phase 2.” 

As he turned around to face her, she took his face between his hands and knocked their foreheads together. “Do not let me down, my son,” she whispered against his face. 

***

There was something familiar about this suit. The long sleeved compression shirt, the cargo pants, the leather gloves, the combat boots. He ran his fingers over the cloth wrapped around his eyes, but dropped his arms beside him when he felt another presence in the room. 

“I see you’re ready for your first task,” said the woman with the calm voice. Or Alexandra, as he’s heard others call her. 

He tightened his fists, and turned around to face her. “What is my first task?” He asked. He has just learned how to speak in complete sentences. 

“I like your dedication, my son. The first task is actually quite simple. In fact, you wouldn’t even need to put any effort into it,” she said as she circled around him. “But if you complete this then you will have proved your loyalty to us.” 

His shoulders stiffened, and he tracked her each move with his ears. The beast inside him snarled. It didn’t like being questioned or caged in. “I am loyal,” he said. 

She stopped right in front of him, and he felt her lips twitch into a smirk. “I know, my son,” she said, reaching out to touch his cheek again. Her touch always left him feeling cold inside. She fingers lingered on his skin for a little while. “I have this powerful…  _ ally _ . He is in prison but he still has a stronghold over this city.” 

“You need me to end him?” He asked. 

The woman chuckled, and moved away from him. “No, not yet. Maybe once he becomes too much of a nuisance,” she said. “The attorney that put him away. He has somehow escaped unscathed after every attempt on his life. My ally claims that there is someone protecting him, but I believe he’s just been sending in the wrong people. So that’s why I am sending you. I need you to end him. Bring his body back here as proof. I will use it to strike a deal with this man.” 

“Consider it done,” he replied without missing a beat. 

“And my son,” she called out, stopping him in his tracks. “Don’t come back until you’re done.” 

“I won’t,” he promised and meant it. 


End file.
